The Star God
by BrilliantlyInnocent
Summary: Logan Lehman not allowed to use his real name. But you all know who i'm talking about! wakes up to find out that he is a demigod he starts an incredible journey. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1 :The Beginning

**Ok, so I really hated where I was going with this. It was wayyy to boring. So I'm rewriting the whole thing. Making it better. Please comment, and enjoy! ~BrilliantlyInnocent**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Lerman POV<strong>

I open my eyes only to be met by a stream of light, bursting through my window. The birds chirp happily outside. It was another cliché morning, for another cliché day. Wake up, get ready, go shoot until late at night, come back, collapse, get up do chores, sleep, repeat. I roll out of bed, and make my way to my dresser. I look into the empty drawers, of course, my mom took everything out thinking it was dirty. Apparently all teenage boys are a dirty and unorganized. I pace my room, trying to find where anything somewhat clean would be. I pick up the pair of jeans and shirt I wore yesterday. Hopefully no one will notice, I think to myself. I slip the cotton shirt over my head. I make my way to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I have this thing where I must brush my teeth for the same amount of time every day. Some say it's weird, but they are off paying thousands of dollars into metal traps for their mouths. I comb my luscious brown hair, trying to make it look decent. Finally, I wander my way out into the hallway.

"Man you look sexy in the morning," A voice says, breaking the quiet morning.

"Damn you man," I jump as I turn around to see my best friend Dean, sitting on my parent's bed watching me, while eating an avocado. "Get out of their room," I growl as I head down stairs.

"Logan, you're such a morning person. How about I videotape you one day of what you're like and then put it on YouTube…that would be fun." Dean rambles as he follows me down stairs. "I'm sure you're fans would love it seeing what you do every morning."

"At least I got fans," I say as I pull out a bowl, and pour fruit loops into it.

"I have fans!" Dean snaps as he slides into the chair across from me.

"Sure," I say "who?" I pour the milk into my bowl and sit down watching Dean patiently. After a moment slight hesitation he replies

"That weird girl who chased me all the way down to Roxbury Park," He says bitterly.

"Yeah, that was funny." I say. Dean shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Come on slow poke, we have to go." He sighs as he gets up and walks out of the kitchen. I scoop in another mouthful of fruit loops then chase after him. I know I would pay for not putting the milk or my dishes away but I was late, they would understand. I grab a piece of gum, and race outside. I hop into the passenger seat of Dean's car, and wait for him. I see Dean grimly come out of my house; he quietly gets into the car without saying a word. His face pained, he looked older than he should be.

"Dude, I didn't mean to hurt you," I say uncomfortably, it wasn't like him to be this uptight about things. Dean didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes trained on the road. We pull onto the high way, passing Porsche's, after SUV's, after Lamborghini's.

"We are leaving," he says. "You're unsafe here, and its time I bring you back." I look over at him, completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask puzzled.

"You know the Percy Jackson story?" Dean says, he turns towards me his face serious and concerned.

"Yes, I played Percy." I say still quite unsure of where this was headed. I inhale, waiting for the news to come to me. I was sure it was something like, I am now famous enough for me to be in physical danger, and maybe someone wanted to kill me.

"That story is true, Percy is your brother. You're father is Poseidon. And yourself, you are a demi-god."


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

**Hey, this is the second chapter, please comment! If I get at least 5 more reviews I will continue it. I kind of got stuck writing this one, if you couldn't tell. Please Comment and Enjoy! ~BrilliantlyInnocent**

* * *

><p><em>Logan POV<em>**  
><strong>

We speed down the highway heading east. The sun was already setting, making the sky glow a brilliant orange and blue. The clouds were flying gracefully through the evening air, every so often being hidden by a lofty tree. It still seemed so peculiar that I was part god, I was part Greek. I grew up being Jewish, but now I am Greek. The realization of my best friend Dean, he was a demi-god as well. He was immortal, a son of Hermes, and a hero.

"So how were you able to become, well young again to _watch _over me?" I ask.

"I saved lives. I wanted to become immortal. I became immortal. They wanted me to become young again to make sure you were safe, they did some godly magic and poof I'm your childhood best friend." Dean chuckles.

"So are you really my friend, or was it another act for the so called actor?" questions were piling up so fast I couldn't even manage it all.

"Logan, you are honestly the coolest most amazing person ever. So yes you are my best friend, and I am the best actor. Better than you." Dean says, smirking at me. I nod, taking this in, the whole fact that I was a demi-god was just mind boggling.

I pull to the side of the dirt road. We had spent a full two days in the car, stopping only for gas. I shut off the car, and step outside. The cool air brushed my skin, the birds sung in the late morning welcoming in the rising sun. Dean tosses me a duffel bag, and takes his own. We hike up a hill, like the one we had when we shot the PJO movie. I still couldn't process the fact that Percy was real, and was my own brother. My blood brother, meaning Lucas and Lindsey were only half siblings. I follow Dean up the hill, and into the forest. The smell of pine trees and of fresh air instantly calmed me. After about five minutes we reach the entrance, not as fancy as I thought it would be. Chris Columbus really went all out on the entrance, but this was simple. Two large trees of which I have never seen before stood about five feet from each other. They were so tall you couldn't see the top. They had μισό αίμα στρατόπεδων, which I could somehow easily translate to camp half blood scratched into the tree's bark.

A large wooden building came into sight, the big house. I look around, and take in my surroundings. To my left was a large field, of half goat half humans playing flute like things. To my right were the volleyball courts, a small river ran in the middle of the land. Straight ahead was a dozen or so cabins in a U form, all uniquely decorated representing their parents.

"Hurry up, Chiron is waiting. And Mr. D won't be too thrilled about you being late. Percy didn't make a good impression on him, and I doubt you will." Dean says impatiently.

"Why thanks," I shake my head, and race down the hill after Dean. I climb up the stairs and follow Dean into a small room. There stood a large horse with a man's head, a large man sitting at a table drinking diet coke, and playing cards. In the corner stood a small girl, with strawberry blonde hair with an electric blue streak. She wore bright yellow pants and a black shirt with the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland on it.

"Dean, long time, no see!" the horse man trotted over to Dean and embraced him.

"Hey Chiron, I got Logan hopefully on time." Dean replied hugging Chiron back.

"Another one?" The man playing cards growled. "How many more do we need?"

"Dionysus be nice," The girl in the corner spoke up.

"Aspirin you shut your mouth." Dionysus glared at the girl, his eyes burst into purple flames. I step back a little startled.

"It's Aspen," she snapped back. She straightened her back, keeping the glare of Dionysus. Chiron set his hand on Aspen murmuring something. She shook her head disapprovingly then walked out the door.

"Damn child from hell," Dionysus growled. Dean pointed at where Aspen had been, a look of confusion, and then terror spread across his face.

"Hades child?" he asks

"Yeah, she's quite the work of art, " Chiron says, as he shifts his attention to me "Logan, you made it in one piece. Thank you Poseidon." I nod unsure of what else to do or say.

"You can talk you know," Dionysus says critically, "I won't kill you…yet."

"Even I know you would be happy to kill all of us," a voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a girl with caramel skin, and thick black wavy hair. She wore a grey tank top, and ripped jeans.

"Two newbies in a day?" Dionysus growls disapprovingly. He turns his attention to the card came. A satyr in the corner was chewing on the cards, shaking in complete terror.

"My name is Deepika," She says sharply. Aspen appears from behind her, her face worn out.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," she sighs, as she motions to the large gash on Deepika's leg. Blood stained her jeans, right above her knee.

"I heal fast, I just need a bandage that's all." She says as she follows Apsen out of the room. I met four new people in four minutes, doing good so far. Silence, finally. I like people, and I'm used to being around them. This is too much though, having everyone be gods, and goddesses. It's all supposed to be in the books, not reality.

"Sit down, let's talk," Chiron motions to a seat, I quickly slip into it wanting to only make a good impression.

"Oh not here, we are in the middle of a game," Dionysus whines.

"Shut it oldie," Aspen growls as she comes back in. Dionysus rises from his chair, towering over everyone. His face reddened with anger, he glared at Aspen his eyes purple flames once again. Vines came out of the middle of nowhere aiming for Aspen. She stood her ground, staring angrily back at him straight in the eyes.

"OH MY GOD YOU"RE LOGAN LEHMAN!" Deepika shrieks. The vines drop, and Dionysus turns in confusion to me. I smile awkwardly; I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks, and I know she can see it.

"Yeah, and you're Deepika," I say. She smiles, unafraid to show her happiness.

"I'm Dean Collins, in case that rings a bell." Dean says "I'm cool too, and if it weren't for me Logan wouldn't be famous."

"Oh I know you too, you're funny, The War at Home. LOVED that show." She bounces over to Dean shaking his hand rapidly.

"Yeah, that was a good show," I laugh. "Michael actually liked you then,"

"Rapaport hates me," he says

"Might be because you have an ego three times the size of your head," Aspen says

"You should try having an ego baby," Dean winks.

"I'm fine the way I am," she replies.

"Think you're too cute for it?" he taunts.

"Enough!" cries Chiron. I suppressed a laugh; Dean never fails to annoy people, which is why he is my best friend. "You all go find Percy, he has yet to know about Logan,"

My brother, he doesn't know I exist, yet now I am to meet him. I can feel the butterflies flutter around my stomach. My palms began to sweat, I wipe them casually onto my jeans. I force a smile onto my face as I follow Deepika, Aspen, and Dean outside the Big House. I pray that they cannot hear my heart beating, because I know I can defiantly hear it. I can feel it pounding against my chest, about to explode.

"Hey, Aspen I heard Chiron needed me." A low voice says from my right. I turn, and face a mirror image of me. His hair a little more grown out and he had brilliant green eyes. A little taller than I, and way more scars. Finally Dean says,

"Percy, meet your brother Logan."


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Hey, my next chapter! Please PLEASE PLEASE review. I love constructive criticism. Peace! ~BrilliantlyInnocent**

* * *

><p>LOGAN POV<p>

He looked as if he saw a ghost; the blood had drained from his face leaving him as pale as a baby's bottom. He held my gaze; refusing to leave it yet in his eyes you could see the terror flooding him. I felt bad for him; I had at least a few days to process this, to come up with an introduction. He was left in the dark, and now was shoved straight into the light. He had no warning, and yet this mountain of information had been dropped on him. I could feel his pain, his confusion, and his overall betrayal. The wind blew softly around us, everyone didn't dare speak a word waiting for one of us to shatter the silence into a million tiny pieces. After several moments of just staring Percy turned on his heel and walked away. I try to call out to him, but I'm frozen just like he was. I watch Percy take a few steps, then stop turning slightly back towards me shaking his head. I try to compose myself, but I just stand there trembling looking at my twin. My long lost twin. I relate to almost everything he is feeling, I still in shock from this meeting. I turn and start heading for the Big House.

"Logan," I hear Dean's voice say from behind me. I twirl around hoping that Percy might have changed his mind and decided to talk to me. I felt desperate, as if I was a little child waiting to meet a superhero. I suppress a laugh at the idea of that, such foolish thinking, thoughtless dreams. Dean set his hand on my shoulder, trying to push me towards Percy. It was useless, wasted time Percy will come when he is ready.

"Perc," Aspen shouts "Come talk to your brother!"

"Just do it, you two are making this way more dramatic than it needs to be, or should be. This is ridiculous. This is like the sappy love story between two brothers. That is pathetic!" Deepika adds, loud enough for Percy to hear it. Percy pauses, clearly contemplating whether to come or just leave. Percy motioned for me to follow, keeping his lips pursed and his face straight. Emotionless, and plain. I quickly follow unsure what to do, I race after him, a child I was after ice cream. I felt like an idiot as I slowed down next to him. We walk in silence, weaving through the camp. I could feel the eyes of the campers inspecting us, judging us, questions forming in their heads about us.

Children of all ages and sizes raced around. Some wore bright orange shirts that read "Camp Half Blood". We pass the volley ball courts, where an impressive match was being held. The ball was being whipped back and forth which such force it was kind of scary. We turn and head up a hill, and disappeared into the forest.

"Sorry, I'm just in shock." Percy says once we are alone. He kicked a pinecone so hard it flew out of sight.

"Yeah I was a little surprised when Dean told me," I say

"So you're best friends with the infamous Dean Collins?" He says after a pause, smiling at me, eyebrows raised.

"Guess so," I laugh lightly. Percy took a few steps ahead of me then sat down on a large grey rock, suggesting to a tree stump, only some feet away. I take a seat, "I'm sorry to drop down on you. I don't mean to cause trouble."

"Well you will cause trouble, I will tell you that. You are my brother, I cause trouble, and so shall you." Percy says. "We can out do the Stoll Brothers. They aren't the only twins here anymore."

"Stoll Brothers?" I ask

"They are sons of Hermes, like Dean- that is probably why Dean is such a trouble maker. Anyways, we should do a prank off. Tyson was never good at pranks, and I assume you must be kind of decent." Percy pipes up, his eyes glittering mischievously "We must do this!"

"Tyson?" I say a little overwhelmed. "Wait the cycloplse?"

"Yeah, let's plan. Water vs. Thief. What is your power?" Percy says speaking faster by the second.

"Power?" I say genuinely lost now.

"Yeah, I can talk to sea animals, control water, healing myself with water. What is yours?"

"I don't think I have one. I have only known about being a god for a while,"

"Demi-god," Percy corrects. "Let's go!" Percy stood up reaching for my hand. I grab it unsure what else to do. Percy closed his eyes, and started breathing slowly. Suddenly a wave came flying in from above them. A giant, wave. It swirled around them, and then picked them up floating them slowly across camp. I look down; I must have been at least forty feet in the air. Not a single drop of water had fallen on me. We slowly they landed on the beach, his feet tenderly hitting the sand.

"Wow," I breathe as I get my footing.

"What is your power?" he asks.

"I don't know…" I say. Suddenly Deepika came running down to the beach followed by Aspen.

"We are under attack. Percy, Annabeth disappeared and I don't know where she went. Aphrodite kids are freaking out and throwing lipstick at the monsters." Deepika pants. Percy's mouth dropped. Face turned pale, all blood had rushed out of his face. Suddenly he roared

"ANNABETH IS MISSING?"


End file.
